Twisted Night
by DreamShadows
Summary: This is a crossover between Supernatural and Rob Thurman’s books, Nightlife and Moonshine... Sam gets into trouble while Dean is hurt, who will save him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this here is a crossover between Supernatural and Rob Thurman's books, Nightlife and Moonshine. Now I don't particularly like this chapter, but I promised there would be fic, and maybe you guys will feel differently about this chap...

DISCLAIMER: I own everything!!!! Muwahahahaha! - drops head dejectedly...- Oh fine! I own nothing...

Hope you enjoy...

XXXXX

Sam Winchester was in a mess... There was no other word to describe it. He had left Dean at the motel to go and pick up dinner, not wanting to make Dean get up from the bed after spraining his knee on the last hunt. That plus the fact that if he looked at the lime walls any longer, he was going to physically blow a gasket.

So when Dean had said that he was hungry, Sam had jumped at the chance to go into the suburbs of New York city, and get something to eat. If Dean had been surprised at Sam's enthusiasm to leave, he didn't show it, and instead told his brother to get him a cheese burger and fries, with none of the health food crap that Sam so liked.

So being the good brother that he was, (or the bad one take your pick) Sam headed to the diner they had passed on the way to the motel. Everything had gone fine until he had walked out of the diner both hands full with dinner, and wouldn't you know it... A nasty looking, half turned werewolf jumped in front of him.

If the dripping canines and the scrunched nose were any signs, it was a hungry wolf to boot. Dropping the bags, Sam backed slowly away from the wolf, until he hit the door of the diner. Thinking he could push back through the door, and close it behind him, Sam pushed, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

_Shit!_

This was not good. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, he heard an echoing growl, and from behind the first wolf came another snarling monster. _Well crap._ Before Sam had a chance to react to the second wolf, the first one lunged at him.

Sam caught the attack full on, knocking him back into the door once more. He could feel the glass crack as his skull was slammed into it, and he had to bite back a groan, feeling pain slice through his back.

Not wanting to let the wolf get the best of him, Sam put his hands against the broad chest, and pushed, making the wolf skitter back a few paces. The beast came right back at him and Sam caught sharp claws through his arm, and coming back with a right hook to the beast's jaw. Before he had a chance to follow through the other wolf jumped at him from the side, knocking him to the ground.

He felt sharp claws pierce his side, and he cried out, wildly lashing out, trying to hit anything he could just to get away from the monsters on top of him. One of the wolves cuffed him on the back of the head, slamming his face into the ground, and dazing him. Sam lay there, unable to really comprehend what was happening, but when he saw the clawed hand heading for him again, his hunter instincts cut in.

Drawing his knees up in the little space there was, he pushed them out, throwing the wolf that was on top of him, off. He pulled back his fist, and hit the other wolf attached to his side, repeatedly in the head, causing the wolf to growl and back off him. Sam jumped to his feet, and crouched down into a ready position.

The wolves stood back away from him, shoulder to shoulder, both of them hulking, snarling masses. Sam watched both of them warily, ready for any attack that came at him, his hunting instincts and adrenaline coursing through him. Reaching down to his boot, Sam pulled a long stainless steel hunting knife from the harness there.

"Come and get me," Sam growled back.

The larger of the two came at him again, while the other one seemed content to watch for the moment. Sam focused most of his attention on the big wolf coming at him, making sure to keep an eye on the smaller on in the background.

As the wolf drew closer, Sam drew the knife to his chest, the sharp edge pointed toward the wolf, ready to gut him at any time. The wolf lunged when he was about two feet away from Sam, hoping to catch him off guard, but the youngest Winchester lashed out with the knife at the same time, slashing it across the broad chest.

The wolf stumbled back from the attack, but Sam followed, jumping at the beast, and bringing his knife down into the throat of the beast, ripping the artery wide open. The big wolf fell back, and Sam watched in satisfaction as he hit the ground and lay still, gasping and coughing. That is until hand full of claws buried itself into his shoulder and shoved him back into the diner door once more.

XXXXX

Cal Leandros crouched down in the alley beside his apartment building, with his brother Niko by his side. They were following up on rash of killings on the west side of the suburb, and had just caught the trail of two wayward werewolves, who had been cut off from the Kin for a few weeks, to see if they could prove their worth.

To the Kin they were doing well, to the people in and around New York city, not so much.

"Hey Cyrano, you think maybe they're getting tired? I mean it's down to one or two killings a night, and it's been happening around the same area every night for the last week." Cal pointed out, trying to see if the older man was getting the same vibe.

"Same area?" Niko asked, looking at his little brother, asking if he wanted to check out the area around the diner for any sign of the wolves.

"Yeah, what'd yah think I mean Nik?"

"You want to save your ass from getting kicked later on, I suggest you be quiet." Niko told Cal, his tone never changing, but Cal knew it was a threat in and of itself.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, Mr. Kung-fu master," Cal grumbled back, standing up and jogging towards the diner. A moment later his brother joined him a barely there smile on his lips.

They jogged the three blocks to the diner, and just as they were about to take the last turn, they heard a growl. Niko looked around and effectively inserted his shoulder in between his brother and any threat that lay ahead of him.

As the oldest Leandros watched, one of two wolves advanced on a man with a hunting knife, and then lunged at him. The man slashed the beast's chest, and when the big wolf staggered back, the man flew back at him, planting the hunting knife in the wolf's throat. Before the man had a chance to react however, the other wolf came at him and shoved their three inch claws into the man's shoulder.

Niko started running for the man then, trusting that his brother would be right behind him. The strangest thing happened as he was running though, the man grabbed the wolf's arm, and pulled back. The claws came loose from the man's shoulder, and he twisted the wrist, his eyebrows drawing together in concentration. The next thing Niko knew the wolf was landing in front of him, and the man was crumpling to the ground.

Making quick work of beheading the beast, Niko ran for the man that had fought so well against both wolves. When he got to him, the man was trying to push himself to his hands and knees, not minding the bleeding wounds in his shoulder, arm, side, and his head. Putting a hand on his good shoulder, Niko pushed him back down, trying to sooth the man, to keep him still.

"Cal, you have your cell?" Niko asked, sparing a glance to his brother. "Call 911," Niko told him when his brother nodded.

"No!" The voice came from below him and both Cal and Niko stopped what they were doing to look at the wounded man on the ground. "No hospital," he breathed, pleading and serious. "Dean, my cell, call Dean."

"Okay," Niko soothed, reaching for the shaking hand that was pulled the man's cell phone from his pocket. "What's your name?" Niko asked as he opened the phone and started searching the names for Dean.

"S-Sam," the man, Sam, choked.

Selecting dial, Niko put the phone to his ear and waited. "Hello?" He asked, hearing the click of a phone being picked up.

"Who is this?" A hard voice demanded. "Where's Sam."

"My names Niko, Sam's right here-"

"Let me talk to him," Dean cut him off.

Handing the phone to Sam, Niko pulled off his shirt and pressed it into Sam's shoulder, motioning for Cal to do the same to his side. "Hey big brother," Niko was surprised by the greeting, now knowing why the man had been so anxious to talk to him. "Yeah, I ran into a little trouble at the d-diner, ah-god," Sam choked, arching his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as Cal pressed down on the wound in his side.

"Sam?" The Leandros' heard Dean yell. "What happened?"

"Were-werewolves," the response was riddled with pain, and Sam turned his head to the side, his eyes still clenched shut.

The returning answer was colorful, and Cal's eyebrows raised. Sharing a look with Niko, they both smiled, though Niko's could have been defined as a grimace. The rueful twisting of lips, lending the man a fierce look even in humor.

"Y-yeah," Sam gasped back, choking a laugh that would send pain through his side and shoulder. "Ah god," he moaned as Niko increased the pressure on the gaping wound in his shoulder.

"Sam?" The resounding yell from the other side of the phone made Cal wince, knowing that Niko's voice would hold the same worry filled anger, if it were him in Sam's position.

"M'kay," Sam's answer was breathy and clenched, but it seemed to calm his older brother down, and Cal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rafferty?" Cal asked as Sam paled further. With his brother's curt, grim nod, Cal was pulling out his cell phone, with sticky, blood covered fingers and dialing the healer.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was low and choking, "don' feel so good." A wet, gurgling emitted from his throat and his fingers loosened around the phone as he coughed and blood spattered from his mouth.

"Sam? Sammy?!" The frantic call went unheard as the phone dropped the rest of the way to the ground and Sam's eyes closed.

XXXXX

A/N: So what did you think?? Let me know whether or not to continue this... (No Beta)

Take care and review often,

OSS


	2. Chapter 2

So hey guys... From the review response to this story, and certain others, I'm glad to see that you are liking it so far!!!

So I have nothing to rant about at the moment, but I may find something by the end of this chapter...

Enjoy!

XXXXX

"Ah, geez," Cal grimaced at the sound of the voice, knowing that the healer was anything but happy at the prospect of a new patient. "Lay him down, let me take a look at him." The voice was gruff, and the youngest Leandros let a small sigh of relief escape from his parted lips, knowing that gruff was better than exasperated as far as Rafferty was concerned. "What happened?"

Niko was careful as he placed Sam on the bed, knowing that if it were Cal he would have done the same. He felt for Dean, knowing what the man must be thinking as he drove towards Rafferty's, not knowing, just worrying about his brother. "Werewolves," the answer was just as gruff, if not more so, and brooked no argument.

Sam needed help, not a game of twenty questions.

A litany of curses flew from the healer's mouth, and Cal's eyebrows knitted together, not knowing that the man had such a temper, or vocabulary. He none the less knelt down by Sam's prone form, and placed his hands on the wound adorning the younger man's shoulder. Sam bucked beneath the touch, and Rafferty sighed, knowing the heat had to be unbearable, that he had to be causing the man pain.

XXXXX

Images flew through his mind as he opened it enough to heal the young Winchester. Images of a life of hunting, of death, and fire, and creatures that no else should know of. He felt pain through the link he had formed to heal Sam, and pity for the injured man before him was a pliable emotion.

When the images of visions and telekinesis entered his mind, he looked down at Sam, surprised. Not only was Sam a hunter, he was a psychic as well? That wasn't a combination one saw often, and it mightn't be the best combination either. What with other hunters wanting to hunt you instead of help you?

Man that sucked...

He also saw flashes of Sam's brother. Dean. The emotions that went with those images were blunt and forceful. Sam loved his brother. He basically worshiped the older man, and would do anything for him, and it looked as if those feelings were felt both ways.

Rafferty smiled, a feat that wasn't easily accomplished by the surly healer. It was nice to see people once in a while that actually cared about each other, like _really_ cared.

He continued working, glad when the images stopped. Although he had been happy seeing some of the things that happened in Sam's life, other things were dark. Way too dark for him to care to see.

His girlfriend's death.

His mother's death.

His father's death.

Although the memories had been somewhat suppressed, they had been easy viewing for a man like Rafferty, whether he cared to see them or not. Other things that had happened on the hunt, rivaled things that had happened to him and the Leandros brothers.

XXXXX

After almost an hour, the healing was finished and Sam was resting comfortably in the bed Niko had lain him in. It had been a hard task to heal all the wounds the man had, but Rafferty had done his best to make Sam better. Now all he had to do was wait for his older brother to show up.

'Knock, knock, smack.' _Speak of the devil._

The auburn haired healer made his way to the door, past blond and black haired Leandros'. Turning the handle and pulling, he was met with the anxious stance of the older Winchester, the lines on his face indicating the worry he held for his younger sibling.

"Sam? Where is he?" Dean asked, waiting for no introduction or small talk.

"In the back, come." The answer was simple, like most other things about Rafferty. Dean trailed behind him, looking for all the world like a determined, limping, puppy.

As he walked past Niko and Cal, the man defiantly met their challenging gazes. before he nodded in understanding and appreciation. Their stances relaxed just the smallest bit, but it was enough to let Dean and Rafferty know that they accepted him and his thanks.

As Rafferty led Dean into the room where his brother lay, Dean broke away from him and just about ran to his brother. The pain in his leg had to be almost unbearable, but the man paid no attention to it, his full focus on his younger brother.

As if sensing the arrival of his brother, Sam turned his head a little in Dean's direction. With his psychic powers, Rafferty didn't doubt that he did know his brother was there.

_Doesn't need to be psychic to know his brother's presence. _

The answer formed itself in his mind and he jumped a little. Not expecting the unwanted invasion of his personal thoughts, the healer's mental walls shot up, and his hackles rose. He didn't know where the thought had come from, but he knew that he didn't want whoever or _whatever_ it had come from doing anything else in his mind.

After a moment, he tore his gaze from Dean and Sam and walked back to where Cal and Niko waited for him in the living room. The sight of the brothers had been enough to make him hope for better things in the world...

_He had had a relationship like that before. _Rafferty ruthlessly pushed the thoughts back, not wanting to think of things that had gone wrong in the past, just wanting to look to the future.

"How is he?" The hint of worry in Niko's voice startled him, and he fought to show it.

"He should be fine. Getting rest is his only need right now." The answer was clipped, and he mentally cheered at his calm facade. Emotion was weakness. Weakness was pain. Pain was unacceptable.

Cal let a sigh of relief escape. He had been 'praying' for Sam since he had first seen the man. Knowing that he was going to be okay was a weight off his shoulders, and it lessened the worry that seized his chest for some reason.

"How did he know to fight like that?" Niko asked after a short pause.

"He's a hunter, so is Dean." Rafferty's voice was tight and hard, though inside he was fighting mentally with himself on what and what not to tell them. "A psychic too," he added after a minute, knowing that both men should know.

"What, like George?" Cal asked incredulously.

"Yes and no." The answer was slow and clipped. "He has visions, yes, but he doesn't choose what he sees. He also has sporadic bursts of telekinesis. Usually when he is very emotional, and usually about his brother.

"Man, what did we get ourselves into?" Cal asked, and neither man could answer him.

_What had they gotten into?_

XXXXX

A/N: So I know it went a little OT there for a while. Hope you can bear with me, for the uncontrolled updates this story will have, and the horrid writing of it's author.

Take care guys,

OSS


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!!!

So I know this story is taking forever... But I really appreciate your support on this story.

Hopefully you like this... I kind of liked the angst in this chapter... So Yay!

Enjoy!

XXXXX

"Dean, I swear if you ask me if I'm okay one more time, I'm going to strangle you!" Sam growled from his sitting position on the bed. He had woken only hours after Dean had arrived at the house, and Dean had been hovering since then.

_It was pissing him off!_

"Well sorry Miss Prissy, you don't need to have a bitch fit!" Dean mock-growled back, holding his hand to his chest.

"Bite me Dean, and would you _stop _hovering!" Dean jumped back, trying to hide the fact that he had been studying Sam's every move. "If you don't quit it, I'll sick Robin on you! You know he has a special place for you in his heart!" Sam batted his eyes at his big brother, knowing well that Robin had taken a liking to Dean as soon as he had seen the man, leaving Niko in the dust, a fact the older man was grateful for.

Dean shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would!" Sam smirked, imagining the confrontation between the two "men" if he asked Robin to take care of Dean for a while.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, just keep 'that' away from me," Dean said walking for the door. "Just get some rest Sammy," he said lightly, leaning on the doorframe, his hand braced on the wooden frame. "_Please," _he whispered, turning around.

"I will, Dean." Sam whispered back, watching his brother's back as he disappeared into the living room. He leaned back, snuggling, almost burying his head in the pillow, as his eyes drifted shut.

He let his mind wander, half asleep, and half awake, his thoughts distorted. Thinking about all that had happened over his life, about what could have happened... What _should_ have happened. His hazy mind drifted through the thoughts, not making sense of any of them, just _drifting._

He was just slipping into sleep, when searing pain ripped through his skull. He shot up in the bed, losing his balance and crumbling to the floor as the pain worsened. He just managed to cry for Dean as the images started forcing themselves into his mind, leaving him still and blank, with no choice but to watch the show in his head.

XXXXX

Dean walked away, hearing the whispered, "I will," from Sam, and his heart settled its sporadic rhythm in his chest. As he walked over and plunked onto the couch, his eyes met with Niko's and he wanted to flinch from the coldness he found there. He was pretty sure it wasn't directed at him, but the fact that those eyes bore relentlessly into his own, made him shudder inwardly.

"He asleep?" The harsh, clipped tone made Dean jump, and he looked up to find Rafferty's eyes looking deeply into his own.

"He's resting," Dean replied uneasily, not knowing whether or not Sam was actually sleeping.

"Good," the healer gave Dean one more look and walked back towards his own room, not bothering to look at either Leandros brother.

"Well ain't he pissy?" Dean muttered. Hearing a snort, he looked over to find Cal looking at him, a wide smile on his face.

"He's always like that, had his panty's in a twist since I've known him. I've always wondered if he swallowed a lemon to get that sour look on his face." Cal replied to the look, making Dean smirk. Finding out that both brothers weren't as anal as Niko was a relief to Dean, knowing that even if he wanted to, he couldn't be as serious and broody as Niko. That was Sam's job.

"Best watch out little brother, you don't want Rafferty to hear you." The smile in the man's voice surprised Dean, not knowing that the man could be anything less than serious.

"Thanks Cyrano, but-" the sound of a loud 'thump' cut Cal off, and all three men looked to the room where Sam was.

"Dean!" The cry was pain filled, and almost had a desperate ring to it. Dean was off before either Leandros could think, running for his brother, the only family he had the left in his life, the most important thing to him.

He ran through the door, looking around frantically when he didn't see his brother on the bed. He spotted the man crumpled on the floor on the left side of his bed, rocking almost insistantly as little gasps of pain were forced past his lips, and moans made their way past clenched teeth.

"Sam!" The cry ripped itself from his chest, and he ran for the curled, shaking heap on the floor. It was clear that Sam was having a vision, especially when his body tensed, going rigid, and his eyes opened, staring straight ahead, detached from everyone and everything.

Dean slid to his knees beside his brother, grabbing the grasping hand in his own, and cradling his brother's face in his free hand. "C'mon Sammy," he whispered, his voice soothing and calming, even as his brother's eyebrows furrowed, and the edges of his blank eyes creased in fear and agony.

XXXXX

Cal watched as Dean shot up from the couch the second he heard his brother's voice. Dean was running before he and Niko were even standing, racing for the brother he loved more than anything. It was the first time Cal saw anything remotely similar between his brother and Dean.

Now that was _scary!_

He was up and after Dean as soon as his thoughts caught up to him. He felt Niko's silent presence beside him, reassuring and dominating in its own right. He watched as his brother unconsciously placed himself in front of him, protecting him from anything unknown, anything that would have been in there with Sam, hurting him. Something that could hurt Cal.

Both Leandros watched as Dean drop to his knees beside his brother, and they almost curled into each other. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and cradled his head, and not for the first time, it amazed Cal the connection the brother's had. It was _as _strong, if not _stronger_ than the one he had with Niko, and Cal admired that in the Winchesters.

The little signs of pain and fear in Sam's posture and look, really got to Cal. He didn't miss the way Dean caught everything from Sam, didn't miss the whispered words, or the way his thurmb rubbed small circles on the back of Sam's hand.

"Sam?" The unsteadiness in the man's voice, snapped Cal out of his wayward thoughts, and he looked to see the tense muscles in Sam's shoulders slowly fading. He watched as Sam slipped further into Dean, seeking comfort. He saw the man's eyes slit open, and look at Dean with unhidden pleading and pain.

"What did you see?" The haunted look that answered the question scared the rest of the men in the room, and before Sam could answer, he slumped forward, his eyes closing, and his body going lax. "Sammy?" There was no answer, only the pounding of footsteps as Rafferty ran toward the room.

_What had Sam seen?_

XXXXX

A/N: So what did yah'all think? Let me know either way.

Take care,  
OSS


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!! So I actually really like this chapter! Yay for me right? I notched up the Cal and Sammy angst in this one, along with a little hurt!Sammy, that just makes me want to kiss and make it all better.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, which is dedicated to **JJ Phoenix** since I'm having a little trouble writing the tag to last weeks ep, which I foolishly posted on the SFTCOL(AR)S forum... Not my fault, I swear!! (Crosses heart)

Well I guess that's it... Read on and enjoy!

XXXXX

Sam watched in horrid fascination as the scenes played themselves in his mind. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and the strange thing was that he could actually feel what was happening as the scenes played.

_The creature wasn't big, but the image seared into his mind. The thing looked at him with burning eyes, it's transparently white skin glinting in the moon's shine. Flaxen hair waved around the narrow face, as tiny needle sharp teeth glinted in a crude smile. _

_He could feel the grip of the creature's too long nails biting into his skin, as the thing gripped his throat with a careful, yet strong, grip. It shook its head, looking in almost morbid fascination at him, studying his every feature, as if trying to figure out what he was. _

"_You?" The voice was accompanied by crude mouth movements, and flying spittle that struck his face, and he flinched in the thing's hold. In the distance he could see Cal being held in a similar fashion, and he had to wonder at the strength these monsters possessed. "What is so special," the thing asked, his hand flying in a gesture at Sam, "about you?" _

_Sam didn't know. He didn't even know what the thing was. All the youngest Winchester knew, was that he was afraid of the thing holding him, that he wanted to be out of it's hold. _

_The next thing the young hunter knew, he was being dragged forward, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the same thing happening to Cal. He looked forward, and found the thing dragging him toward a swirling vortex, intent on bringing him, and Cal through it._

_Well Sam wasn't so keen on that idea. _

_He struggled as hard as he could against the thing dragging him, anything to get away from the doorway that lay in front of him. Kicking the thing in the head, Sam turned over, and tried to drag his body, using his open palms, away from the monster and the doorway. _

_Hands, clawed hands, grabbed his ankles and he looked back to see the thing had friends, two of which were grabbing his ankles and shins, ready to pull him through the void. Sam tried to find purchase, but the gravel of the rooftop offered no hand hold, and he scraped his hands, feeling the skin tear, and his nails break as he tried to stop himself from being pulled into the abyss._

_He could see and hear Cal fighting just as hard, if not harder to get away from the things holding him. The younger Leandros brother was almost distraught, and the sloppy and fearful fighting style showed his anguish. It just about made Sam sick to see the man reduced to such a state. _

_As he was pulled through the swirling mass, Sam felt the claws let go, and he was falling. He hit the ground hard, feeling the hard sand cut into his exposed arms, neck and face, like freshly broken glass. His breath left his lungs in a cut off wheeze, as his chest hit, and Sam coughed, feeling the sand cut into his throat and lungs as he breathed it in._

_There was a thump and Sam looked through tearful eyes, to see Cal land hard beside him. The younger man coughed and gasped, much the same as him, and pulled his arms to his side, in a protective gesture. When he looked up, Cal's eyes were filled with a fearful knowledge, and Sam swallowed as those eyes were settled on his. _

"_You don't want to be here." _

XXXXX

"Sam?" The voice was faded, far away. Sam fought towards it, recognizing it along with the strong arms holding him, as Dean's. He leaned into his brother, curling into his chest in a protective ball as he fought off remnants of the vision.

"What did you see?" Sam looked up at the question, his gaze haunted, as he remembered the images that had forced themselves through his head. He fought to push the agonized, fearful look that had been on Cal's face in his vision, out of his mind, as he looked up at the men in the room.

"Sammy?" The question was tinged with fear, and Sam turned his gaze to his brother, to find the man watching his with worry glazed eyes. The sound of pounding feet caught his attention, but he kept his eyes focused on Dean, needing his brother and the comfort the man subconsciously offered him.

XXXXX

Dean looked up to see Rafferty enter the room. From the looks of things, the man had beeen running, probably from out where he was splitting wood, and Dean had to wonder how the man even knew something was happening.

He turned his gaze back to his brother, and felt relief flow through him when he found the hazel eyes finally focusing. "Sam?" He asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice. There was raw need in Sam's eyes, seeking a comfort Dean was all too happy to give.

"Dean," the name was barely whispered, but Dean heard it, and he squeezed Sam's hand in his own.

"What's the matter Sammy?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle his brother, afraid he would withdraw into himself.

"Those things," Sam whispered, his voice shaking. "You were so afraid," he whispered, turning his head to look at Cal, and Dean could clearly see the younger Leandros brother was startled to hear Sam direct the remark at him.

"What things?" Dean asked, giving Sam a little shake. "What did you see Sammy?" He asked, the question becoming repetitive.

XXXXX

Cal looked at Sam in shock, not knowing what to do with the little bits of information the youngest Winchester had just given him. When he looked, he could clearly see the unease on Niko's face, and he was tempted to bolt, not wanting to deal with either Sam's fear, or Niko's over-protectiveness at the moment.

"What things?" He heard Dean ask, and watched the man give Sam a little shake. "What did you see Sammy?" Cal could clearly see Niko wanted to know the answer also, and he knew he wanted to find out as well.

"They were, for lack of a better word, ugly; completely and absolutely ugly. A transparent white, almost waxy skin, with stringy hair around their narrow faces. Their bodies were thin, almost emaciated. Man did the things have teeth, god, thousands of 'em." Sam said with a shudder. "They looked so evil." He added with another shudder after a moment.

Cal flinched, and honest to god, flinch. Auphes. Had to be, there was no other explanation for the things Sam had just described, and the fact that he had said Cal was afraid of them, just about cinched the deal.

"What happened?" Niko's voice was hard, and Cal saw Dean shoot him a withering glare.

"They dragged us through this gate. When I landed, it was in sand that felt like broken glass, and when I breathed, it was like acid." Sam shook, just thinking about it, making him afraid.

"Tumulus." Cal breathed the name, fear gripping him as he slid down the door jam.

_Not again..._

XXXXX

A/N: So what did you think?? I know it was short, but a lot has been going on, and the fact that I'm still a little sick doesn't help matters much...

So I hope you liked this chapter.

Take care and review often,

OSS


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!!! Again I want to apologize for the long wait, and I think I may stop apologizing (it's getting repetitive, don't cha think?) and get on with the chapters…

Sounds good right?

Good:)

So anyway, here's the next chapter… Hope you all enjoy!

XXXXX

' _Cal?'_ The incessant voice was calling him, pleading with him to come back, but Cal was too lost in his own thoughts. Sam had seen Tumulus. He had seen them trapped in the hellish world… He had seen the _Auphes_.

What were they going to do?

The question plagued him; beat at him as he tried his hardest to keep his breathing steady. ' _Cal? C'mon little brother, look at me.'_ The voice pulled at him again, trying to draw him away from his thoughts, away from his memories of the harsh sand under his fingers, the metallic smell…

_Tumulus…_ The name sent a shudder of fear through him, made him draw further into himself. He may not have conscious memories of the place, but from the nightmares and screaming over the years, and the times that he had met the Auphes, he knew it wasn't a pleasant place.

He also knew that no matter what happened, he wasn't going to let those vile creatures; his _family_; take him back there without a fight, and he definitely wasn't going to let them take Sam.

XXXXX

Niko watched with dread as Sam uttered the description of a place that he and Cal thought of as hell. He watched as the words hit Cal, and as his baby brother slid down the door jam, literally felt as his little brother went numb to the world.

It was _scary_!

He hurriedly knelt down next to his brother, completely ignoring the Winchesters in favor of trying to get to his brother. There was no one or _thing_ more important to Niko than his brother, and he wasn't going to let him go either mentally or physically without a fight.

"Cal?" His own voice sounded to foreign to his ears, the fear that laced it not something Niko usually let show. His brother didn't respond to him, staring vacantly at the wall in front of him, his eyes glazed.

Niko looked to Dean and Sam for some kind of help. Dean for all his cockiness only gave him a short shrug, his face creased in uncertain sorrow. Sam wasn't much help, his eyes closed and his form limp, a stance that sent a spike of worry through the older Leandros, but for the most part his mind was on his little brother. Dean could take care of Sam; it was his job, just like taking care of Cal was Niko's.

Turning back to his brother, Niko gripped his arm with one hand and shook his shoulder a little with the other. "Cal? C'mon little brother, look at me," his said his voice uncharacteristically soft.

There was no response from his younger brother, his eyes glazed and staring into nothing. He wished he knew a way to get to his brother, something to draw him out of the shell he seemed to have been drawn into upon the description of Tumulus. The last time he had been this out of it, he had been hypnotized by Goodfellow to find out about the two years he had spent in the hell at fourteen.

He could feel a fine tremor running through his brother's body at the point where his hand met the younger man's arm. A fine sheen of sweat lined his forehead and as Niko watched, his brother took a shuddering breath, his eyes clearing a little. He breathed a barely audible sigh of relief, and rubbed his brother's arm, waiting for the stupor to wear off completely.

"Cal?" He asked again, noting the fine cracking of his own voice, and dismissing it in favor of helping his brother.

"Yeah?" The question was uttered in a shaky whisper, and Niko had to fight the urge to hug Cal to him, but showing emotion in front of anyone was weakness, and weakness was unacceptable. So he settled for giving the arm and shoulder he still held a rough squeeze.

The gratefulness in Cal's eyes when he looked up to him was more than enough to tell him that he had done the right thing, and that Cal understood why he didn't show anything more.

XXXXX

Dean watched in honest awe as Niko dropped down beside his brother, taking the younger man into the comfort of his hands, and calling for him. The fear and raw worry displayed in the man's posture and tone caught at him, as he thought to all the times he had shown the same things, if only for Sammy.

When he felt weight drop into his arms, he looked down to find Sam unconscious, his form lax and draped over his own. He let out a sigh of relief as he reached down and felt Sam's heartbeat beneath his fingers, and the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own.

Truth be told he was relieved that Sam wasn't in pain anymore, and that relief outlaid the fact that he was unconscious.

He held his brother in a gentle yet firm grip as he watched the scene in front of him. He watched as Niko tried to coax Cal from the hole that he had sunk into since Sam had told them about the vision. It worried him to see the man so out of it, if it were Sam staring into nothingness like that he would have been terrified, and he could clearly see that Niko felt the same way.

From the short time he had knew the man, Dean knew that Niko wasn't an emotional man, except when it came to his brother. Seeing the man breaking at the sight of his brother pulled at something in Dean, and although he still didn't fully like the man, he appreciated the bond Niko had with Cal. If he could apply the same protective attitude to Sammy, it would be a no contest of liking the man.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through Sam's hair, as he continued to watch the interaction of the other brothers. He saw Cal's eyes clearing, and the shuddering of his body decrease, as Niko held onto him the whole time. The slight indent of fabric on Cal's arm and shoulder portrayed the squeezes Niko gave his brother as comfort, and when Cal looked up, Dean could see the thanks lining his silver eyes.

"So what's this Tumulus place?" Dean asked after taking a deep breath.

XXXXX

Cal looked up, stricken by the question. He felt his heart clench and struggled to control his breathing as he thought about the place where he had been held captive for a little over two years.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Cal looked Dean directly in the eye, ignoring Niko's quiet warnings and Rafferty's less than subtle ones. "When I was fourteen, Auphes; the things Sam described from his vision; my _family_," Cal spat the word and sighed before continuing, "they took me to Tumulus."

Over the course of twenty minutes, Cal relayed the whole ordeal he had gone through since he had gotten back. He left out nothing, not the nightmares, the hypnotizing stunt by Robin, nor the years of running from the Auphes, only to be caught and possessed by a Darkling and used as their pawn.

"You really don't wanna go there," he added softly as he finished. "And if you care _anything_ about Sam," he paused as Dean growled low in his throat and had to place a hand on Niko's shoulder as his brother made to go after the other man. "Then you _really_ don't want to let that vision happen."

"Okay," Dean said after a long moment, looking first at Sam, then at the Leandros brothers, "_So_ how do we stop it?"

TBC

XXXXX

A/N: So did you like it? (hyper-ly bounces around the room as she waits for reviews…)

I really do hope you enjoyed, it was fun writing the emotional scenes in this chapter… And sorry for the lack of Sammy… But you can't be too mad… I did limpify him in an aspect… :)

Anyway…

Take care and review often,

OSS


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!!!!

So over two weeks with nothin… Sorry 'bout that!!! This chapter turned a little longer than I thought though… so… forgive me???

I hope you enjoy… It starts off slow… but I promise, you'll like the end, and hate me… :) Happy reading!!!

XXXX

"Sam?" The voice was annoying and persistent, and though Sam did his best to ignore it, the worry in the tone drew him from the warm layers of sleep.

"C'mon Sammy-boy, sleepy time is over." Again the voice badgered at him, its tone changing to a playful growl as Sam shifted and groaned, a steady pulsing pain making itself known in his head.

"Ugh, wha-?" Sam asked, still not opening his eyes. He didn't want to wake up and he was going to do his best to ignore the voice and go back to sleep.

"Nah-uh Sammy, time to wake up." Sam groaned again, abjectly hating the voice that was trying to rouse him from the comfort of sleep.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious as to the answer. He didn't know why he should have to leave this place, and couldn't think of a good reason for him to.

"Because you've been sleeping for six hours, that's why." The exclamation was followed by a startled chuckle, and Sam forced his eyes to blink open. The light hit him immediately, and Sam closed his eyes and turned his head, sending a muffled whimper into the pillow beneath him.

He heard Dean's low curse and the muted thuds as Dean padded over to the window, and closed the shades. "Sorry Sammy," his whispered. Sam felt the bed sink, and turned his head, slitting his eyes to look at his brother. Dean had a small apologetic smile on his face, and his hand was held out to Sam, two small white pills in the center.

Taking the pills he dropped them in his mouth, taking the glass of water Dean offered to wash them down. He made a face at the taste and Dean laughed as he took another drink of water before handing it back to his sibling.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked after a moment, and Sam took a minute to study the man.

"Better," he croaked out, trying to sort through his memories and find the reason for the worry lines marring Dean's face. "Where are they?" He asked, meaning Cal and Niko, and Dean heaved a sigh.

"Cal's sleeping, and Niko's helping Rafferty pack." At Sam's quizzical look, Dean explained. "Cal had a kind of breakdown when you described your vision, and Niko told him to rest, you know to try and calm him down after we talked." Sam nodded accepting the simple explanation for what it was.

"Rafferty?" Sam asked, wanting to know why the man was packing.

"He said he found something that might help his brother, whatever that means." Dean shrugged his shoulders, showing Sam that he knew as much as Dean did on the subject.

Sam nodded and mulled things over in his head. From the vision six hours… _wait, six hours?_ Sam's eyes widened and he looked up at Dean in alarm. "Six hours?" His voice was low and barely audible, but Dean heard him anyway.

"Yeah Sam-_antha_, was beginning to worry that maybe I had to find your prince or something." The smirk that quirked Dean's lips irritated Sam, but not as much as it should have, he was just glad that the worried tone wasn't back in his brother's voice, he had had enough of that in the past couple of days to last him awhile.

"Hmm… Maybe I needed it. Your snoring could keep a bear awake, _Dean_." The reply was automatic, as was the response.

Dean's hand shot to his heart, "_Oh,_ Sam! You wound me! Really, me? Snore? Psshh, yeah right!" Sam had to suppress a giggle-_really a giggle? -_ and looked up at Dean, feigning innocence as his brother tried to use Sam's patented puppy eyes.

"Saw wood is more like it," the reply came from the doorway, and Dean turned to see Niko leaning on the door jam, a mildly amused, or annoyed -Sam wasn't sure- look on his face, as he watched the two Winchesters in front of him.

Sam snorted, and Dean growled, his lower lip quivering in a pout. "I. Do not. _Snore!_"

"Uh huh, yeah, and werewolves smell good." The smirk lining the tone was unmistakable, and Dean settled for glaring at the man standing before him.

"And Santa is real," Sam piped up from next to him.

"What is this? 'Pick on Dean' day?" Dean asked exasperated at the double team.

"Sorry Dean, it's just so easy." Sam smiled at him, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "Anyway," he started after a moment of uneasy silence. "Any plan as to my vision?" The question was innocent enough, but it sent every one of the room's occupants crashing back into reality.

"Well right now, we're just going to keep a tight watch on you and Cal, and generally try to keep you two out of the auphe's reach." Niko answered, knowing it wasn't much, but without more information; time, date, that kind of stuff; there wasn't much they could do to prepare and stop Sam's vision from happening.

"Sounds good to me," Sam's answer was strained, and Dean could hear the exhaustion lining his tone. He switched into 'big brother mode' almost immediately, and turned to study his little brother, trying to figure out what was wrong, if he was in pain, if he needed anything.

"You okay?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but from the small smile on Sam's face, he knew that he hadn't fully succeeded.

"Huh?" Sam looked at him for a moment, before comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Yeah, my head doesn't hurt so much as it aches a little, and I think the pills are kicking in. I just wanna sleep." The answers seemed to satisfy the older Winchester, and a smile quirked at his lips.

"Well good, we don't need any more trouble from you," Dean's comment made Sam snicker, and even Niko's lips threatened to lift in a smile.

Sam's smile stayed in place, even as he turned and slid his legs off the bed, readying himself to stand. Dean was standing at his side the second he started to push himself up. "What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, his voice unintentionally condescending.

"The bathroom," Sam answered with a grin. "Wanna come?" He asked his eyes wide and innocent.

Dean reddened at the thought, but still positioned himself to help Sam if he needed it. "Nah, that's okay Sammy, maybe next time." A rough laugh sounded behind them and both brothers looked back to see Niko's head thrown back in an uncharacteristic display of laughter.

The sound of hurried footsteps met their ears, and seconds later a groggy looking Cal appeared in the doorway beside his brother, looking at the man as if he had two heads. "What have you been taking Cyrano?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as if to try and understand exactly what his brother was thinking.

Niko shook his head and turned away, walking towards Rafferty's kitchen. Cal watched him go, and then turned to Sam and Dean, who were slowly making their way over to the bathroom off the corner of the room. "What'd you do?" He asked them, looking for all the world lost.

"Just something Dean said," Sam answered simply as he walked in the bathroom and pushed the door shut behind him. Dean shook his head, a placating smile on his face, as Cal looked at him in confusion.

"I haven't heard my brother laugh like that in a long time," Cal dropped his head and blew out a breath, then lifted his head to look at Dean again. "I just wish I could make him laugh like that again." He added, his voice low enough that he thought Dean wouldn't hear him.

Dean _did _hear him, and his eyes bore into Cal's silver ones, sympathy filling them. "He just worries about you," Dean told him softly, thinking about Sam as he talked. "It's the same with Sammy and me. I worry about him a lot, and sometimes I can be a little too hard on him. It's not his fault and it's not your's. Older brothers just tend to be a little stricter or a little more lenient; depending on the situation; to their little brothers. It's just because we care." Dean's voice held a sincerity that was rarely heard.

"Thanks," Cal said with a small smile, as he heard the sink turn on in the bathroom. "So," he added after a moment, "what did you say to my brother?" He asked.

"I just-" he was cut off as the window next to him shattered. Glass sprayed inward, nicking him and Sam as he opened the door.

"What the-?" Sam asked as a creature jumped onto the windowsill. Flashes from his vision beat at Sam. The thing looked at him with burning eyes, it's transparently white skin glinting in the moon's shine. Flaxen hair waved around the narrow face, as tiny needle sharp teeth glinted in a crude smile.

Sam shuddered and stepped back, almost tripping over his feet. Niko ran into the room as two more monsters appeared on the windowsill. Dean stepped in front of Sam, crouched into a protective stance, from where he was standing; Sam could see Niko doing the same in front of Cal.

For all their arguments, Niko and Dean were very similar.

Sam gasped as one of the things flew at his brother, knocking him into Sam. He was thrown into the wall behind him, and the breath left his lungs in a soft, _'whoosh.'_ Dean was thrown off him, and onto the ground, the creature swiping and clawing at him, as Dean tried his best to get it off him.

Sam could see Niko in a similar position, three creatures surrounding him, while he turned slowly, a deadly looking knife held tightly in his hand. Cal was backed into a corner just as Sam was, a look of blatant fear etched into his pale features. Sam was about to run to him when a cold hand wrapped itself around his throat. He turned to look at the creature in front of him, lifting his hands to try and remove the clawed appendage from his throat.

The hand tightened and Sam gasped, choking as his air supply was cut off. He could feel the grip of the creature's too long nails biting into his skin, as the thing gripped his throat with a careful, yet strong, grip. It shook its head, looking in almost morbid fascination at him, studying his every feature, as if trying to figure out what he was.

"You?" The voice was accompanied by crude mouth movements, and flying spittle that struck his face, and he flinched in the thing's hold. In the distance he could see Cal being held in a similar fashion, and he had to wonder at the strength these monsters possessed. "What is so special," the thing asked, his hand flying in a gesture at Sam, "about you?"

Sam didn't know. He didn't even know what the thing was. All the youngest Winchester knew, was that he was afraid of the thing holding him, that he wanted to be out of it's hold.

The next thing the young hunter knew, he was being dragged forward, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the same thing happening to Cal. He looked forward, and found the thing dragging him toward a swirling vortex, intent on bringing him, and Cal through it.

Well Sam wasn't so keen on that idea.

He struggled as hard as he could against the thing dragging him, anything to get away from the doorway that lay in front of him. Kicking the thing in the head, Sam turned over, and tried to drag his body, using his open palms, away from the monster and the doorway.

Hands, clawed hands, grabbed his ankles and he looked back to see the thing had friends, two of which were grabbing his ankles and shins, ready to pull him through the void. Sam tried to find purchase, but the slippery wood that made up the floor offered no hand hold, and he burned his hands, feeling the skin tear, and his nails break as he tried to stop himself from being pulled into the abyss.

He could see and hear Cal fighting just as hard, if not harder to get away from the things holding him. The younger Leandros brother was almost distraught, and the sloppy and fearful fighting style showed his anguish. It just about made Sam sick to see the man reduced to such a state.

As he was pulled through the swirling mass, Sam felt the claws let go, and he was falling. He hit the ground hard, feeling the hard sand cut into his exposed arms, neck and face, like freshly broken glass. His breath left his lungs in a cut off wheeze, as his chest hit, and Sam coughed, feeling the sand cut into his throat and lungs as he breathed it in.

There was a thump and Sam looked through tearful eyes, to see Cal land hard beside him. The younger man coughed and gasped, much the same as him, and pulled his arms to his side, in a protective gesture. When he looked up, Cal's eyes were filled with a fearful knowledge, and Sam swallowed as those eyes were settled on his.

"You don't want to be here."

XXXXX

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed reading… Let me know, hit the little purple button and leave me a review…

Take care and review often,

OSS


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, so I was being a geek while writing this chapter and actually found out that for every minute that goes by on Earth, a little over six hours passes on Tumulus… I just needed to figure it out to find out how long Cal and Sam would be held on Tumulus until Dean and Niko could find them…

So anyway, I appreciate the reviews as always, they make me smile, and help me with the speed of my writing…

I hope you all enjoy…

XXXXX

Dean looked frantically around the room, settling on the closing silver hole across from him, trying to find Sam. He wasn't there. His brother was gone, and he hadn't been able to stop the _things _from taking him, hadn't been able to save his brother, despite his promises.

"Sammy!" The call was futile and though Dean knew that, it didn't stop him from standing up and calling again, while jogging from the room to search the house for any sign of his little brother.

"Dean." His name, said in hard tones, sent shivers down his spine, and stopped him from his search. He turned around to look at Niko, seeing despair in the man's eyes, making him seem more human than Dean had ever seen him. "They're gone," his voice was devoid of emotion, and though Dean knew it was impossible, it looked like the man had given up.

"Oh no," Dean held up a hand, making angry slashing movements with it. "You _do not_ get to give up on them!" The older Winchester was furious with the elder Leandros, older brothers never gave up on their little brothers, and there was no way in hell Dean was going to let Niko betray that rule.

"Look," Niko said, holding up his own hands in a placating manner, "I'm not saying we give up on them, just that they're not here, that there's nothing we can really do to help them here." The tremor in his voice betrayed Niko's calm demeanor, and Dean felt slightly better knowing Niko was just as worried; if not more so; than Dean himself was.

"Okay," Dean said slowly, looking the other man over before beginning carefully, "so here's what we need to do."

XXXXX

Sam looked over at Cal, trying to figure out how the man was doing. He knew Cal was terrified, and had figured out that it wasn't the first time Cal had been held by these things in this place.

The anguish on his face was enough to give it away.

Sam drew in a deep breath and tore his eyes away from the other man, and scanned the room. His hunter instincts were going haywire; his psychic senses weren't much better; telling the man of the danger he was in, that he needed to get away.

_Well no shit Sherlock, now just give me a way out and I'll go._

The rueful thought had been running through his head sporadically since he had first seen the monsters breaking the window in. He knew then and there that he didn't want to be anywhere near those things, and he knew now after being dragged into this dessert hell that he didn't want to be there.

But since thoughts and wishes hadn't helped him, he had been trussed up in this ether world since the morning before. Though it was hard to tell time in this place, since the lowest the sun got was a sort of twilight for about eight hours before rising high once again.

He had slept on and off, the medication Dean had given him and the lingering pain from the vision the day before taking a toll on his already weakened body. Every time he had been conscious enough to really see his surroundings, Cal had been awake and alert, the look on his face warning of trouble.

Well that hadn't been very comforting to say the least.

Sam had resigned himself to his fate, but that hadn't stopped him from looking for a way out of this place, a place away from the monsters that had taken him. So far he hadn't come up with much, aside from the knowledge that in order to get out of this place, he first needed to get himself and Cal untied, and then take out as many monsters as he could.

Sam drew in a breath and tugged at the bindings on his wrists and ankles. The 'rope' was similar to leather, and it was strong, budging only a little before pulling tight again. Sam pulled hard on his right hand, knowing that if he could get free he had a better chance of getting away. He also knew that he may have to sacrifice some to get out.

Hence the pulling with his right hand.

He had broken the appendage three times before and though he knew it would hurt, Sam knew that it would be easier to get out of the bindings with his wrist broken. And really, what's worse? A broken hand? Or being held in the company of twisted monsters?

Sam chose the latter, and pulled again.

He felt a pop, and grimaced as sharp spiking pain burst through his hand and up his arm. Well he didn't break his wrist, only popped his thumb out of joint. That was okay then.

Dropping his chin to his chest, he closed his eyes and bit his lip against the pain, and pulled his hand through the binding. He heard Cal call for him, but ignored the younger Leandros, in favor of working free of the bindings. After another good tug, his hand slipped free, and Sam pulled it to his stomach, drooping forward to protect it.

Taking another deep breath, Sam turned his head to look over at Cal and give him a nod, before turning back to the task at hand. Turning his body, Sam pulled on the now loosened strap around his left wrist, and untangled the hand. He then bent forward and being careful of his right hand, he untied his legs, cursing his luck when he found the sneaky bastards had double knotted the rope.

Finally undone, Sam stood on shaky legs and being careful of making any noise, crept over to where Cal sat, looking at him incredulously. Sam walked around the man, and dropped to his knees to work on the bindings holding Cal's wrists.

Within moments, Cal was freed, and both men were looking around the 'hut' they had been left in for anything to use as a weapon. Sam stood off the side, looking over his hand for a moment, deciding on whether to pop it back in or wait for help. There was rustling outside the doorway, and both men tensed, Cal motioning Sam over to him.

Sam crept over towards Cal, grabbing a broken off piece of wood on his way over. He figured that he could at least club anything that came near him, what without a proper weapon in sight.

The shuffling grew louder and both men crouched at the ready. There was a garbled conversation going on outside and both Cal and Sam looked to each other before turning their attention back to the doorway, both men ready to kill anything that came through.

When the shadows in the doorway finally made their way through, Sam's eye brows rose, and Cal looked as if he may faint.

"Well shit."

XXXXX

A/N: So, what did you think? If I got the time table right, it would have been about ten minutes gone by on Earth while Cal and Sam were stuck in Tumulus…'

So I hope you enjoyed despite the shortness of this chapter…

Take care,

OSS


	8. Chapter 8

So you would think that by now I wouldn't take this long between updates… wouldn't you?

:Peeks from behind couch: I know it's late in coming, and though I have excuses, I won't make you listen to them.

Here's chapter eight… hope you enjoy!

Happy reading!

XXXXX

"Promise?" Cal asked incredulously, while Sam grinned, looking over the vampire's form, noting that though she must have gone through a lot, she still looked as if she had walked from a fashion show.

"In the flesh- so to speak," she replied with a smile and a swish of her hand, revealing the deadly blade dripping with auphe blood.

"What-" Cal started and stopped himself, his face screwing up in confusion. "I mean, how did you get here?"

"That is a matter that will be left for discussion at a later time, for now, you just need to know that _both_ of your brothers are **very** protective." Promise said with a smirk and turned around, her ever-present cloak swishing around her legs.

"Ah- Yeah, okay." Cal finished dumbly, looking around him and realizing for the first time that they weren't exactly in the best place for an in depth conversation. Looking over at Sam, he found the man smirking and shaking his head at him. Cal turned his head away before the youngest Winchester could see the color lining his cheeks.

XXXXX

Sam smirked, watching Cal try to figure out exactly what was happening. The younger man looked confused at to what was going on, and the shock of seeing Promise seemed to have sent him over the edge. He shook his head and looked away, turning his attention back to Promise, who stood in front of him in all her glory.

He recognized the look on her face as one that Dean often wore. She looked calm on the outside but the fire was deep within her, her eyes glazing in intensity as she searched out her next opponent. She was ready and willing to fight.

She was a warrior, a hunter.

He pursed his lips and tore his gaze from her, focusing instead on a way to get them out of this particular universe. One thing was for sure, he never wanted to come back to this world, whether the _things_ had done anything to him or not.

The world in itself was a depressing place. The sand cut into his skin like little shards of glass, and the sun burned his skin like a hot burner. The air felt like acid when it passed down his throat, leaving him more often than not, choking and gasping for breath.

Asthma acting up for the first time since I was ten? Check.

The thought brought a rueful smile to his lips, and he thinned them as he tried to breathe through the burning in his throat. Cal walked beside him as if there were no differences in the world they lived in, and the world they had forcibly been taken to.

Sam, unfortunately, didn't have that option.

He could feel another wracking cough working its way up his esophagus, and consciously swallowed, trying to suppress it. He ended up coughing anyway, a harsh, grating cough that rattled him to his core; and he pressed his hand to his throat in a protective gesture.

A hand dropped its way onto his shoulder, and another found the small of his back as he tried to straighten his body. His eyes streamed and he was wheezing more than he was breathing, but Sam stood, ignoring the pain and clenching in his chest. He gave both Promise and Cal a watery smile, trying to reassure them, when he himself wasn't sure at all.

"M'okay," he croaked softly, trying to ignore the incredulous looks both were sending him.

"Well, even so, let's get out of here, before Cal has a nervous breakdown, and you fall down," Promise suggested sarcastically, her hand dropping from the small of his back.

"And Promise gets hostile," Cal whispered softly to Sam.

"Vampire hearing is a wonderful thing," Promise called over her shoulder, but instead of being cowed, Cal smirked and made a face at her back. Sam hid a snort behind a round of coughing and kept walking, trying to keep pace behind Promise as she led the way to his sanctuary.

XXXXX

After only forty minutes of walking, both Cal and Sam were tiring, and lagging behind Promise, who looked as if she had been lounging the entire time they were walking. Not a hair was out of place, not a bead of sweat marring her brow, and all at once, Cal hated her for that.

He and Sam were suffering, had been suffering since they had been taken, if the marks that lined the backs of their wrists, and Sam's abdomen were any indication. The claw marks that ran over all appendages from the struggle when being taken were raw and red around the edges, infection already setting in and making both men lethargic and weak.

And now everything was just adding up for the two men. If they were to be attacked before reaching wherever Promise was leading them, there was little to no chance they would be able to fend off their attackers.

And neither man wanted to go back to where they had been, long trek in a horror of a world, or not.

XXXXX

Cal watched Sam miserably. He had been taking small glances at the man since they had left the shelter they had been held in for the past few days. Every glance he sent the other man's way seemed to be getting worse. He knew Sam had been hurt worse than he had, and the fact that he was still healing from the previous werewolf attack hadn't helped matters any.

For the last fifteen minutes of their walk, Sam had been trying; and failing to; hide his wheezing that passed for breaths. Cal wouldn't say it out loud, but he was worried about the other man, and knew from the covert turns of her head, that Promise was too. There was nothing they could do to help the other man until they got back home, but Cal knew that if it took much longer, Sam wasn't going to make it back on his own.

And he really didn't need to deal with Dean if that happened.

He could feel the frustration and helplessness building in his veins. It flooded through him, and when he looked at Sam, the feelings clawed their way out of him. Watching as Sam began to fall, clutching at his chest and doing nothing to hide his wheezing, all Cal could think of _was_ their brothers.

The safety.

Cal felt it before he saw it. The swirling mass that would take them back to their brothers, back to their _homes_. It widened as he dropped to his knees beside Sam, just as Promise turned to them. He saw the brief flash of incredulity, before a small smile graced her lips.

"Well that's one way to get home."

TBC

XXXXX

A/N: So what did you all think? I know it wasn't much, and I promise that the next update won't be so long in coming.

:Crosses hand over heart.:

Take care and review often,

DS


	9. Chapter 9

Well would you look at that?! It's only been a week since I last updated, not a whole month… who knew that could happen?

So this chapter has been written and revised during a long insomniac stint… SO… There may be a few mistakes in it that I didn't catch in my exhaustion…

I really appreciate all of you that reviewed, added me to your alerts, or put this story on your faves… It does an author's heart good to see those e-mails in her inbox…

So here's the newest chapter - enjoy!

XXXXX

Dean paced the floor of Rafferty's cabin anxiously. He knew it had only been minutes since Cal and Sam had disappeared, but if Niko was right, that made for hours spent in Tumulus. When Robin had shown and offered his and a 'friend's' help in getting the younger siblings, Niko and he had both jumped at the chance.

Robin's friend had 'convinced' an auphe to make a portal for them, and in the end Promise had won out. She had gone to Tumulus to get Sam and Cal back, stating and reinforcing the fact that the auphe knew Robin's scent, and both Dean and Niko were too emotionally attached to be able to go in and get out without getting caught up in more than they bargained for.

Promise had stepped through the portal only a few short moments ago, leaving the oldest Leandros and Winchester brothers waiting anxiously for her return. Robin had since found his way into the kitchen, and bitching aside, had made a feast for himself. He had intended to share the food, but neither Niko nor Dean were very hungry at the moment, the fear and concern for their brother's outweighing everything else.

When the portal opened in front of them, Dean jumped back, startled, while Niko simply raised an amused eyebrow, and stepped to the side. Moments later Promise, Cal, and Sam stepped through the swirling mass, Sam being all but dragged through with the support of Cal and Promise on either side of him.

Dean and Niko both stepped up to their respective brothers and began the built in task of checking them over. Niko didn't like what he saw of his pale brother, but except for the wounds marring his arms from the struggle against the auphes, there was nothing wrong with his brother.

Sam was another story.

Dean watched almost helplessly as his brother wheezed for air, clutching his chest as if to rip the binds from it. Dean gripped his brother under his arms, helping to lower him to the ground as Sam's legs gave out. Scratches marred his arms, and rips lead to more scratches under his jeans. As Sam's shirt rode a little high on his stomach, Dean could see the bruising there, and it sickened him.

It was his job to protect Sammy, and from the looks of the man lying in his arms, he had failed spectacularly.

Turning his brother in his arms, Dean assessed the younger man. "Sammy," he breathed, hearing the coughing wheeze that accompanied almost every breath. It wouldn't be a good thing if his brother's asthma acted up at the moment, not with everything else that was going on.

Sam turned his head as if in slow motion and looked to his brother with bleary, unfocussed eyes. "Dee-" he said, the name low on his lips. His voice was weak and the innocence and confusion in it dug at Dean.

God, I'm so sorry Sammy!

"Rafferty left already, didn't he?" Dean asked, looking up at Niko who nodded helplessly. It was then that Dean got his first real good look at Cal. The man was pale, and shaking, his eyes glazed with a sheen of haunting. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, as if something had scared him half to death, and with what he had gathered from both Leandros' and Robin, he knew that the man probably had been scared for his life.

That Sammy had probably been afraid for his life.

The thought brought him up short, and he inadvertently choked on a breath and clenched Sam tighter to him. _He could have lost his little brother for good._ Dean breathed deeply and looked back down to his brother. His skin was pale and sweaty, little nicked cuts lining almost every inch of him.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

If Promise hadn't gone to get his brother and Cal back from that world…

If Robin hadn't forced that auphe to open a portal…

If Sammy had been alone in that other world…

The thoughts ripped at him, and even as he tried to push them to the back of his mind and move his brother to the bed, they still echoed in the recesses of his mind. Even as he laid his brother flat on the bed and went through the motions of cleaning some wounds and bandaging others, he couldn't stop the shaking the thoughts brought up.

He could have lost Sammy for good.

Dean found himself clenching his brother's shoulder in his hand, and had to force himself to let go. He had to consciously make sure each finger released its death grip on his brother's pale figure. Instead he used the hand to finger comb his brother's hair, a gesture that had been familiar to him all his life. Whenever his brother was upset, hurt, in trouble- or even just in need of reassurance, he could count on Dean to comfort him with the simple action.

As he finished, Dean pulled the comforter that had been shoved to the base of the bed over his brother's inert form, and stood. Sam moaned a little in his sleep as he felt Dean's presence leave and Dean settled a hand on his chest. "Shh, it's okay little brother, I'll be right back." Sam settled at the words and Dean stared at him for a moment before looking to the door where Robin, Cal, Niko, and Promise had previously stood.

Only Robin remained, and as Dean sent him a questioning glance, he shrugged and threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate they had left. "Watch him for a few minutes?" Dean asked, the question short and more of an order.

"Yeah, sure, I have nothing better to do." Robin said simply, but Dean saw the resolve and loyalty lining the puck's eyes. He nodded sharply and turned to look at Sam one last time before he walked out of the room.

XXXX

Niko watched as Dean resolutely took care of Sam, the younger man relaxing in his brother's presence. He turned from the moment between the brothers, and led his brother to the living room, settling him down on the couch, before looking around and noticing the loss of Promise's presence.

"Let's take care of you, _pral tarneder_." Niko said softly as he bent down in front of his brother, holding a glass of water out to the younger man.

Cal gently took the glass, and with his voice no more than a whisper, replied, _"Nais tuke."_

Niko nodded and looked over his brother, before looking him in the eye and silently asking him if there was anything he needed to do. Shaking his head, Cal brought the glass up to his lips again, and sipped at the clear liquid. He relished the feeling of the cool water running down his dry throat, and had to hold back a small moan of appreciation as it soothed the ache that had settled there.

Niko smiled, a hint of quirked lips, before it faded, and he stood, walking to the cabinet on the other side of the room. Grabbing a blanket, he walked back over to the couch, and with a simple hand gesture, got Cal to lay down and covered him with the flannel cloth.

"Rest Cal," Niko said gently, watching as his brother's eyes slipped closed, before turning around and walking toward the small kitchen. He found Promise standing in front of the stove, and looked at her quizzically.

"I received a call a moment ago, something that I need to attend to," Promise told Niko in reply to his silent question.

Niko nodded, not questioning the vampire, knowing from experience that she could take care of herself just fine without his help. "Stay safe," he told her as she walked out the door.

She looked over her shoulder from the doorway and smiled at him, before disappearing into the dark of the night.

"How's Cal?" A voice asked from over his shoulder. Niko turned to find Dean standing there, and couldn't help the frown that deepened the line between his brows.

He hadn't even heard the man move.

"He'll be fine," Niko answered, his voice even as he watched the hunter warily.

"Look," Dean said after a moment of enduring the man's intense stare. "I know we don't get along," he paused as Niko snorted, and had to hold back a laugh of his own. "Okay, I know we annoy the _hell _out of each other," he corrected and Niko nodded. "But I think that we should try and at least issue a truce. We both have the same goal right now, take care of our little brothers, and really if we keep up the act we have going now, we're going to end up killing each other, and we may get Cal and Sammy hurt in the process."

Niko flinched as if he had been struck and looked at the man standing in front of him in a new light. "So I say we put our differences aside and focus on what's really important," Dean suggested, with a look thrown to the couch and the door behind him that held his little brother. "And who knows?" He added after a moment of silence. "We may just find out that we like each other after all," Dean's voice was dry, and the humor was evident, but Niko could also see that he meant every word he had said.

With a nod, Niko held out his hand. When Dean took the appendage, Niko squeezed a little harder than necessary and the older Winchester looked up at him. "I agree that we should try to get over whatever it is that has us sniping at each other, but if you get Cal hurt, I'll kill you." Niko said, growling the last part as he shook Dean's hand and released a little of his grip.

"Same goes for you," Dean said, adding his own squeeze, "You get Sam hurt and there's no place you'll be able to hide." Niko nodded and let go of the other man's hand.

"Now," Niko said, looking between their respective little brothers, "what are we going to do with two accident prone little brothers?" Dean looked up at him and shook his head, unable to answer the question.

"Good question. What _are_ we going to do with Murphy's Law reincarnated?"

TBC

XXXX

A/N: So what did you think??? I hope you enjoyed! Oh and the few words in there were Romani, the language of the Rom gypsies from Greece…

Nais tuke - thank you

Tarneder - younger

Pral - Brother

Take care and review often,

DS


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!! So it was just over a week, and I finished this… To be fair though, if my computer didn't keep deleting it just as I got to page four, this may have gone a heck of a lot smoother: )

So this is the last chapter of this story, but depending on the response to it, there may be a sequel… though it would take a month or so to get it going…

Thanks again for all the support on this story, and I hope you enjoy!

Happy readying…

XXXXX

Sam opened bleary eyes, and looked around a familiar room. Breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't still trapped on that other hellhole of a world, Sam rolled himself into a sitting position.

He hissed as the bruises and scratches that ran the whole of his body were pressed and caught, but forced himself to take stock of himself and everything that had happened. Aches made themselves pronounced as he thought about them, and Sam shuddered at the memories of being held by those monsters.

"Shit," he cursed after touching a particularly painful bruise. Lifting his shirt gently, he peered at the molted bruising that lined his lower abdomen and sighed.

That was going to hurt for a while.

"Dean," he breathed the name, as, for the first time, he noticed the absence of his brother.

Just as he made the observation, he noticed a tall figure standing in the corner, eying him critically. Tension shot through his shoulders, and Sam felt his hackles rise in fear and anticipation. Almost as soon as he felt the tension and fear it dissipated, leaving him sagging in relief as he noticed the figure was Niko.

"Dean?" He said, asking the name as a question this time, knowing the man would understand what he meant.

"Sleeping in the next room over," Niko answered simply, never moving his gaze.

Seeming to almost ripple, the man pushed himself from the corner and glided over to Sam, his feet barely skimming the floor, and making no sound.

"How do you feel?" He asked simply, roughly, as he stopped in front of the youngest Winchester.

"Better," Sam answered truthfully. He _did _feel better than he had when he had first gotten back with Cal and Promise. That wasn't to say that he was one hundred percent, or even that he felt like moving, but he didn't feel the constant burn in his chest, and the fatigue he had felt was now a dim tugging in the back of his mind.

"Good." Niko looked him over, seeming to stare into his soul, searching for answers Sam wasn't giving verbally. "Need anything?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as Sam coughed, a dry, harsh grating sound that ripped through his chest and throat.

"Water?" He asked, looking sheepishly at the oldest Leandros.

"Give me a moment," Niko's voice didn't lose the rough quality, but Sam could hear the underlying concern in the tone, years of listening experience from Dean, leaving him able to hear the slight waver.

"Thanks," he breathed even as the man walked out the door.

Niko returned a few moments later, a glass of water in one hand, Extra Strength Tylenol clenched tightly in the other. Handing the glass to Sam first, he waited for the man to take a drink, and then shook out two of the pills and handed them to Sam, watching the younger man intently and waiting for him to take the offered pills.

Sam tossed the pills in his mouth, and grimacing at the taste as they sat on his tongue, he lifted the half full glass to his lips. The pills slid down his throat, scraping against the raw and painful sores that lined it. Sam winced, and looked up at Niko, who looked at the glass and then back at him pointedly.

Without a word, Sam finished the water and handed the glass back to the man, all the while silently complaining about the injustice of it all.

Does it look like I need another Dean?

Sighing he shook his head and looked back up, startled to find Niko no longer there. He heard the soft sounds of water running and the clinking of glass on marble countertop, and resigned himself to the fact the man was in the kitchen probably washing the cup.

And Dean thinks I'm a clean freak! 

Feeling the pressing need of a bathroom, Sam raised himself on shaky legs and sucked in a deep breath as vertigo swept through him and the aches and pains that had dulled, flared back to life with a passion.

Within seconds a strong hand had clamped itself to just above his elbow and Sam opened bleary eyes to find Niko standing there, his face set in grim determination as he steadied him. "Bathroom?" Niko asked simply, and Sam nodded, feeling heat creep to his cheeks and throat.

Without a word, both men made their way to the small adjacent bathroom. Sam stopped dead in his tracks just two feet from the room, his attention drawn to the plastic covered window opening. The same window the creatures had come through before dragging him through the portal, kicking and screaming.

Sam shuddered and stared.

XXXXX

"C'mon," Niko urged after Sam had stared for a moment. He felt bad for the younger Winchester, knowing that it must have been hard on him. He knew it had hit Cal hard, his younger brother becoming unusually quiet after his second trip to the home of his father. He felt his heart clench tightly for the man standing in front of him. It was a feeling, almost kin to the protectiveness he felt for Cal, a feeling that he knew Dean felt for Sam, that Dean felt for Cal.

That all older brothers feel for their pain in the ass little brothers.

Niko sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, scrunching a handful in his fingers, and closing his eyes. He dropped his back against the wall beside the bathroom door, and sighed. He didn't know how to deal with the concern he felt for the younger Winchester, the protectiveness.

He had only ever felt that way about Cal. The gripping fear of everything he did, the clenching of his heart when he saw him get hurt.

Niko felt bad for all the older brothers in the world. To have that feeling rip you apart every time you let your little brother or sister out of your sight, every time you saw them get hurt. Niko didn't know what he would do if he had a little sister… Cal was enough, but a girl?

Niko shuddered.

Now that he had to deal with the feeling of watching over two little brothers… Especially two little brothers that seemed to be accident prone, and attract every supernatural or human evil known… A look of plaintive horror grasped his features. The only thing that kept him standing was the fact that he knew Dean felt the same way he did.

If I fall you're going down with me. Niko thought to himself with a rueful grin. Dean had already proven a protective streak when it came to Cal and an urge to placate every bad action, word, or look that happened to him. 

And Niko knew the man was ten times worse when it came to Sam.

Hearing the door creak open, his eyes snapped to the man wobbly making his way through the bathroom door.He gripped the man just above his elbow and Sam looked at him.

"You need to get some rest, or you and your brother'll never get back on the road." Sam looked confused, but let himself be guided to the bed none the less.

As he walked through the door, Niko fought the urge to check on Sam, and instead made his way towards Cal, wanting to make sure everything was alright with him.

What did I get myself into?

XXXXX

Three days later, Sam and Dean were ready to hit the road. Neither man liked being cooped up, and after two days they had been packing and preparing to get back to the hunt. Which led to them now standing on their respective sides of the car.

After shaking hands with both Leandros', and receiving a crushing hug from Robin that sent him reeling back, Sam backed his way to the car and grabbed the handle firmly.

"You guys both watch your backs. If you find anything about why the auphes want you and Cal, call. If you need help on a hunt, call." Niko said, ignoring the incredulous looks of both Robin and Cal. He knew it wasn't often he showed emotion, or said more than one or two words, but the occasion called for it.

Dean and Sam both nodded, opening their doors simultaneously. "We'll do that," Dean replied with a salute, starting to slide into the car before thinking better of it and popping his head back over the top. "You do the same." Niko nodded, both Cal and Robin laughing behind him.

With that, Dean slid into the Impala and started the engine in one smooth motion.

"You ready?" He asked, looking over to Sam.

"More than," Sam replied, clicking his seatbelt into place.

"Let's go."

END

XXXXX

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day.

Remember that reviews are love and a writer's best friend.

Take care and review often,

DS


End file.
